Let Me Love You
by yummy42
Summary: Mikayla has recently found out that her sea-raider boyfriend has been cheating on her and is left heartbroken, who to call to comfort her? Brady Parker of course! Will he be able to comfort her with a song? Most importantly, will Brakayla happen? Credit to Bs13 for the song and plot idea! Songfic One-shot! Read and Review!


_**Hey guys! **_

_**Heres a quick songfic one-shot I'm doing due to requests that been stacking up and needed to be done... Soo **_

_**credit to: bs13 for the plot idea and song suggestion!**_

_**I don't own POK or Let Me Love You by Mario**_

* * *

_**Brady's POV: In The Throne Room**_

_I was sitting on the couch with my guitar writing a new song, dedicated to Mikayla who of course, is taken by her sea-raider boyfriend, Lucas. Of course I was jealous of their relationship and wished it was me instead of Lucas but, Mikayla is happy with him and the least I could do is be friends with her. Though, Lucas has been a little different in his looks and behavior lately. He clothes looked kinda wrinkly and he had lipstick marks on his cheeks that I know isn't Mikayla's. Now, he just drops her off and leaves in a hurry as if he's going somewhere. I think he's chea-_

_Suddenly, Mikayla bust through the doors and bursting in tears. " Mikayla, what's wrong?" I worriedly asked. " It's Lucas, I found out he was cheating on me with some other guard-girl from Kipi Kipi!" Mikayla responded still in tears. At this time, I embraced her and let her cry onto my shoulder. I started rubbing her back and trying to comfort her," Kayla, it's going to be alright." She pulled away from me and shot-back," No, it isn't! How could I've been so stupid? I've should've noticed the lipstick marks, arriving late for dates, and his wrinkly clothes!" After she said that, she was about to run upstairs until I grabbed onto her wrist, not too hard but gently. _

_" Look, I've know what it's like to be feeling like the second choice and the feeling of someone breaking your heart. But, ironically, I've just wrote this song that applies to this situation. Can you take a minute and listen it?" I asked with a small smile. Mikayla nodded and I lead her to the empty couch and I sat down on the one with my guitar. _

_" I would like to dedicate this song to a special friend of mine, who've recently went through heartbreak. Hope you enjoy this, Mikayla." I said with a wink that made Mikayla smile a little._

* * *

**Brady Singing: **

_**Mmmm ... Mmmmm... Yeah...Mmmmm...Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Mmmm...Yeah...Mmmm... Yeah, Yeah **_

_**Baby I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories  
You know that they're all lies  
Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why**_

I just don't get it, from day one I could already tell Lucas wasn't a good guy by the scent of perfume on his shirt that isn't Mikayla's. Even though you can't really see it, I could see someone else's make-up on his shirt, doesn't really help cover it up if you're always wearing black. Lucas always made excuses for being late to pick Mikayla up and she knows he was lying yet, she sticks with him and I don't know why. 

**_If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night, doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)_**

_Mikayla, if I your man, you'll never worry about not coming home on time every night. Mikayla is the type of girl who deserves good things and not to be hurt. I could get her a fistful of diamonds or a hand full of rings if she wants. She's a star and I just want to show her, she is._

**_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_**

_Mikayla should let me love her, be the one to give her everything a girl should want and need in a relationship. I would protect her from anything, this time. If she makes me her selection, I'll show her the way love's supposed to be. She should let me love her._

_**Listen  
Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts  
You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame  
Don't even know what you're worth  
Everywhere you go they stop and stare  
Cause you're bad and it shows  
From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know**_

_Mikayla's true beauty's description looks so good that it does hurts! Or, maybe it's that she'll whack me with her hair...It's a shame that Mikayla doesn't even know what she's worth while being with Lucas. Everywhere she goes, guys would stop and stare but, I would always glare at them and they would go back to what they were doing. Guys would always stare due to, he badness that shows from her head to her toes._

**_If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)_**

_If I was Mikayla's man, she wouldn't have to worry about anything for me, from coming home late or not being there for her. Mikayla is a really nice girl, who doesn't deserve a guy that would hurt her in any way. I could practically get her anything, I mean I am a king of this island. Mikayla is a star that deserves to be shown to everyone that she is._

**_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Ooh Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me..._**

_Mikayla should let me love her and be the one to give her everything she wants and needs, unlike Lucas. I would protect from anything, from tarantula people to gigantic waka-waka bugs. I would show her the way love's supposed to be. Mikayla, you should let me..._

**_You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)  
We should be together girl (baby)  
With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!  
So can we make this thing ours?_**

_Mikayla, you deserve better, I know you do. We should be together and be brakayla! Every time it's just Mikayla and I, it's just whatever! So, can we make this thing ours?_

**_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be_**

_She should let me love her and be the one to give her everything! It should be the guy giving the girl everything they deserve, not ditch them out in the cold, like Lucas actually did and I brought Mikayla a blanket. I could protect Mikayla if I tried really. Make me your selection and I'll show you how love's suppose to be like._

**_Baby you should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
That good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be_**

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Good love and protection(protection)  
Make me your selection(selection)  
Show you the way love's supposed to be yeah  


**_Brady talking:  
Let me love you that's all you need baby _**

_~End Of Song~_

* * *

**_Brady's POV:_**

_" So, do you like the song?" I nervously asked unsure of the answer. Mikayla had stopped crying at this point. " It's really a great song, come to think of it, I actually like you too." Mikayla said with a smile. " I know you probably don't feel the same wa- wait, what?" I said when I processed what she just said. " I actually like you but, I think it's a little too soon to start a relationship again." Mikayla said. " How about we go to the movies friday? As a first-date?" I asked. " That sounds great." Mikayla responded. Mikayla leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek when I turned my head a bit and she kissed my lips. Even though she pulled back instantly and it lasted a couple of seconds, it was definitely the best one! __She blushed and before she ran upstairs to prepare for guard duty she happily said, " Bye Brady, can't wait for the date Friday!" _

_I can't believe I actually did it, I finally got my dream girl and all she had to do was_

**_Let Me Love You_**

* * *

**_Hey Guys!_**

**_There's another songfic one-shot! Anyways credit to Bs13 for giving me the song suggestion and plot idea! _**

**_Today and tomorrow is all dedicated to uploading new songfic one-shots either from requests I've received or I just happen to make up! _**

**_You could still send in song suggestions for me to make a songfic one-shot with! _**

**_I really need you guys to vote on Royal Strike! Cuz that determines who's going to be my next mystery guests! Plus, I can't update it if I don't have any mystery guests to fill in the two chairs!_**

**_I'll update POK Writers Awards today and do the next category if I get some more nominees!_**

**_Peace!~Yummy42_**


End file.
